


Lance Dance AU

by GhostGirl33



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, dance au, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl33/pseuds/GhostGirl33
Summary: Lance loves to dance, music is his go-to coping mechanism. But, what happens when old memories come back to haunt him.





	1. Prologue

Lance loved to dance. He was an ace at ballet, but he preferred to just move to the music. He woke up to music every morning swaying to the music as he got ready. He always had a tune in his head.

Thought he’d never tell the paladins in fear of being made fun of - especially by a certain mullet-headed boy. And he still remembers the first time his sisters took him to ballet.

*Flashback*

_“Lance, wake up,” Julia said jumping on him. “Mama said to take us to ballet, so come on.”_

_“Okay Juli” he replied, “calm down.”_

_Lance got ready then scarfed down his breakfast quickly. When he finished he piled Julia & Maria into the car. They drove for a while, the girls bubbled with excitement the whole while. When they walked in the small studio, just as Lance was about to leave Julia grabbed his hand, refusing to let go. _

_“Come on Juli, I gotta go.” He said softly to his smallest sister._

_“No, Lance.” She said determinedly “You have to stay.”_

_“Please.” Maria piped up. They both pouted at him, and he just couldn’t resist. “Fine,” he said. And that’s how he found himself at ballet class. He watched them for the entire hour. He slowly got more interested in how they were so graceful. He found himself wanting to try for himself. So when the girls class was over he pulled aside the teacher, a kind lady named Ms. Marianne._

_Next thing you know he was going to class every Saturday after the girls. He didn’t know what to do the first time he went, so he just stood awkwardly in the corner. But, when the music started he got lost in it and lost himself too._

_Soon, he became the best in the class. And the rest is history…_


	2. You're Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... but it's cute so yeah.

He walked into the mess hall to grab some breakfast only to find Coran making his goop.

" _Where is Hunk?"_ he thought before voicing his concern. “Good morning, paladin. Hunk went on a mission with Shiro & Pidge.” Coran replied. “Oh,” he said trying to hide his disappointment and failing. After a moment he remembered Keith. “And what about Keith. Where’s he?” he said absent-mindedly playing with his food. When he didn’t receive a reply he looked up. Coran was nowhere to be found. Then Keith walked in, without his trademark cropped jacket. “What?” he asked. “Nothing…” Lance trailed off. He was too tired to argue with him. His thoughts wandered back to earth and his family like they usually did when he was bored.

“What?” he asked noticing Lance's staring. “Nothing…” Lance trailed off. He was too tired to argue with him. His thoughts wandered back to earth and his family like they usually did when he was bored.

“Do we have any milk?” Lance was jarred out of his mind when Keith spoke his question. He looked up not sure what to say. He saw Keith had cereal. “Where’d you find that?”

“Shoved in the back,” he replied smoothly “why?”

“Because I want some, that’s why!” Lance said irritatedly. Pushing Coran’s goop away, he got up to get the cereal from Keith while he was preoccupied finding milk. But just as he reached for the box Keith’s head surfaced from the fridge triumphantly holding a fresh carton of milk. In doing that the cereal box was yanked back from Lance’s reach.

Keith walked to the cupboard to get a bowl for his cereal. Lance followed after him. Keith, oblivious to this fact finished making his cereal, with milk first as usual. He turned only to see lance stood right behind him.

“What?!” he half-shouted almost dropping the cereal. Lance rolled his eyes. Not bothered to respond, he shoved past Keith to get a bowl for his own cereal. He heard Keith pull up a chair at the table behind him. He went to sit down next to Keith. _But only to annoy him._ He thought to himself as he ate reverting his thoughts back to his family and those amazing dance lessons.

Keith finished. As he got up to leave he brushed against Lance. Lance felt Keith cold skin on his, he felt the urge to grab him and wrap him in a warm hug, as he did with Julia that one night. He didn’t realize he had gripped Keith’s arm till he heard Keith loud protest. “Lance what are you-” he got cut off as Lance stood up to meet him in a hug. “You’re colder than death,” Lance said confused, “and you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, I am” Keith fired back. “But I’m not okay with this. Let go!” He regretted it as soon as Lance let him out of his warm embrace. He missed the warmth.

Lance felt a blush spreading over his face. So, he was grateful that Keith stormed out before he saw. He felt better hugging Keith. Almost as good as he felt dancing, or hugging his sisters. And man did he miss holding Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea who's POV this was from it was all over the place.


	3. Just Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to forget, but his thoughts keep wandering back to a certain paladin.

Keith ran out before Lance saw how embarrassed he was to have been hugged by him.

 _“_ _I don’t get butterflies,”_ he tried to convince himself. Even saying it twice under his breath when he was safely in his room. But there was no other way to explain the queasy yet pleasant feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, as Lance embraced him. _“Why me?”_ he thought. He slid down till he was leaning against the wall and groaned out loud.

“Why me?”

***

Keith stayed like that for a while. He thought what everyone must be doing as he just sat there. But, his thoughts kept wandering back to the blue paladin and his beautiful eyes. The thoughts haunted him all day. Even when he decided to go out of his room. Even as he went to train till midnight. Even as he thought of all the possible ways to avoid Lance tomorrow.

Lance left the mess hall and made his way back to his room. He didn’t think twice about Keith. Typical Lance. Always pushing emotions away. How he was sad. How much he missed his sisters and dancing with them. And, he knows he can’t do that anymore. It wasn’t a matter of him coming home it was a matter of Julia coming back. He remembered that night. He remembered the shards of glass. And the blood. The doctor says it’s a miracle he survived the crash. _“No, I can’t think about that now.”_ He’d reached the doorway to a room that wasn’t his. He was confused to how he’d got here. Before he could think about it for long, he heard a long sigh behind the door. “Why me?” He’d recognize mullet’s voice anywhere. But what he didn’t know, was why the heck he’d come to Keith’s door.

Before he could figure it out he heard Keith getting up to open the door. And when he did he came face to face with Lance.

“What are you doing here?” he asked annoyed.

“What are **you** doing here?” Lance retorted, without thinking.

“It's my room, you dumbass,” Keith said rolling his eyes. Then narrowing them, moves his face closer to Lance’s “But, why are you here?”

Lance looked like a deer caught in headlights. After a while of staring at each other, he finally spoke. “I don’t know.” Keith watched him back up. He sagged against the wall, head lowered. " _What happened to you?_ " Keith thought, not knowing he had spoken out loud.

“Nothing” Lance replied, his voice shaking. “Just thinking, about stuff.” He wiped the back of his hand across his face. It was wet. He mentally kicked himself for crying in front of Keith. “I… should go.” He said hesitantly. “Lance wait-” Keith called after him. But Lance was already gone.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance breaks down. And tries to dance the memories away.

“Idiot!” Lance said to himself, smacking his palm on his forehead. He was in his room now. The tears started streaming heavily down his face as soon as he ran away from Keith. All he could think about was how he shamelessly broke down in front of Keith.

Keith’s face was inches away from his. And all he could do was think of how he smelled like cinnamon. Like Julia. And how his eyes sparkled like hers. He wanted him safe. Because even if he couldn’t save Julia he could still save Keith. He’d gladly give his life to save Keith’s. Just like Julia did for him.

Usually, when Lance was down he’d plug in his headphones and dance alone in his room. But, now he just cranked up the volume on some speakers. He hoped it would be so loud it wouldn’t let him think. It didn’t.

Good.

He danced and danced. He danced till he felt better. He danced till he’d run out of tears. He danced till he couldn’t dance anymore. He danced till Julia’s pale face left his memory. Then, he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep fueled by fatigue and lonesomeness.

He awoke only to find Hunk had left his dinner with a little note. He smiled to himself and shook off the pain of the past few hours. He read the note.

_Lance, I’m sorry if I did something wrong. I didn’t know you’d react like that. I hope you’re okay. You know I’m here if you want to talk. You know where to find me._

_Signed, Keith_

So Keith sent the food. And the note _._

 _Please. He probably just feels bad for me. As if I’d go talk to him._ Even as he thinks that part of him wants to tell him. He wanted to tell someone for so long and he just never had anyone who’d listen. Even Hunk, who practically knows everything about him.

He ate in silence. Then laid on his bed with his earphones in. He decided to go put his dishes away. So he left for the kitchen. The ship seemed eerily quiet. _Where is everyone?_ He shrugs his unease of as he piles the dishes into the sink.

Lance didn’t want to go back to his room so he wandered aimlessly. Out of nowhere, he realized he was making his way to the training room. The very place that Keith was at the moment. What was it? Why did he seem to always seek out Keith? It happened at his door and it was happening now.

He’d reached the training room. He found Keith sweaty from the possible hours he could have been here. He watched him move gracefully. His mullet in a ponytail. His shirt clinging to him. He watched him hack at the dummy. Even after the garrison, he was still in awe of how Keith was so agile and light on his feet. So far Keith hadn’t noticed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading the entire fic tomorrow so look forward to that.


	5. Regret: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about why Lance was crying. It was so uncharacteristic of him. His heart had skipped a few beats when he heard Lance in pain. “ _Why do I care so much about him? He does nothing but fight with me.”_ He thought.

The image of Lance’s scrunched up face, half-hidden by shadows, came to Keith’s mind. Keith brushed the thought aside. “Stupid Lance,” he muttered under his breath.

“ _Even stupider Keith_ ,” a voice in his head said, taunting him. “ _You’re the one who fell in love._ ”

He was a mess of emotions. But unlike Lance, who holes up in his room listening to music, he trains. Hacking at the dummies like he could hack away his problems too. It helps clear his head. Gets his thought in order. Takes some of his stress away.

So, of course, he went to train. Keith thought he’d hack a few dummies heads off and feel better. He’d been here for hours. It didn’t help at all. His mind kept wandering to Lance, allowing the robot do almost impale him. He always managed to dodge. But, he was getting sluggish. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up.

He looked away for one second, to the large window, tilting his head slightly upwards. He noticed Lance and that’s when it all went wrong. The dummy rushed past him sliding its sword into Keith's side. He left it there in his side as Keith and Lance both looked down in horror. The robot produced another sword out of thin air and was about to deliver the final blow.

Keith couldn’t focus. His mind grew foggy. “ _Why was Lance here? Why didn’t he see him before?_ ” All these thoughts flashed through his mind.

“ _What am I going to do now?_ ”

He was losing blood. The dummy was charging at him, but his bayard was nowhere to be seen. He was unarmed and out of breath. He didn’t know what to do. He fell to his knees, preparing for the final blow. 

It never came.


	6. It'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the healing pod is finished, Keith has some things to say. But will Lance listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be longer than the rest.

As he regained consciousness he looked down and saw he was back in his own body. Then the pod he was in opened. He stumbled out and into Lance’s chest who stood in front of him. He hugged him hard.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith said after a moment, remembering the fight they had, remembering the dream he had. He buried his face in Lance’s chest. He was glad to have an anchor. In his dream, he felt detached, as if about to float away from a body that wasn’t his.

Unlike the last time they hugged, it was Keith who initiated the hug, not the other way around. When he pulled away Lance still hadn’t hugged him back. When Keith let go of Lance he looked at his face. It was half hidden in the shadows. But, the tear streaks were undeniable.

“Lance…” Keith whispered hesitantly. This time Lance looked up at Keith. His cheeky grin was ever-present. The bottom half of his face looked happy but, his eyes told a different story. They were red and droopy. He obviously lost some sleep over this. And he’d been crying. “ _Did I make him cry?_ ” Keith though sadly “ _Does he care about me too…_ ” He snapped out of his thoughts by soft hands rubbing gently under his eyes.

It was Lance. He’d moved towards him and wiped away a few of Keith’s tears. When did he start crying? “Keith,” Lance whispered, as if still in denial. “You’re okay.” He said his arms wrapped around Keith and brought him into a hug. “You’re okay,” he said again, more surely.

Keith let himself get lost in the hug. “ _It feels so good to hug him again,_ ” he thought. After a few minutes had passed, Keith felt Lance fall asleep in his arms. “Let’s get you to bed,” he said softly. In one swift motion, he swept up Lance in both his arms. Keith held him close like a child that needed to be protected. He took him to his room. He didn’t have the key but it opened automatically for him.

He set Lance down on his bed and tucked him in. Keith took off his gloves and put them on Lance’s bedside table, in hopes that he’d know it was Keith who had put him there. Lance was so deeply asleep that he didn’t notice when Keith planted a small kiss on his head. Lance shrunk inwardly when Keith moved away from him. “Keith,” Lance said, barely audible. Keith turned around. Lance sounded scared and lonely. “Keith,” he said louder this time. Keith turned off the lights and walked back to Lance. He obviously wasn’t going to sleep without him. He laid down next to him, careful not to disturb him. 

“It’s okay,” Keith whispered, stroking his face. “I’m here now.” Lance relaxed and unintentionally clasped Keith’s hand. 

“It’ll be okay.” And with that Keith fell asleep clasping Lance’s hand back.

***

Lance woke in the morning, confused. He didn’t have his headphones on like he usually did. Then he remembered Keith was injured and nearly leaped out of the bed. What held him back was the fact that Keith was lying next to him. “ _What happened last night?_ ” he thought to himself. Then it came back in a haze. Keith woke up. He was okay. Lance nearly wept with joy. He was able to protect him.

And now he was here.

Why was he here?

Lance brought his hand up to rub his eyes. But, then he noticed that Keith was holding onto his hand. The weird thing was Keith didn’t have his gloves on. He’d never seen Keith without his gloves on. It was new to him, how soft his hands actually were. He found that he enjoyed holding his hand.

He laid back down. And stared at Keith’s sleeping face. “ _He’s so cute,_ ” Lance thought. “ _Woah, where’d that come from? Why am I thinking like that about Keith? I don’t like him._ ”

“Or do I?” he said, noticing how Keith looked so adorable when he slept. His face was smooth without the frown that was usually present there. But his posture was scrunched up. Guarded. He looked tense. Lance put his hand on his back and rubbed small, soft circles into his back. This motion usually calmed him down. And slowly, Keith relaxed. Barely. He rolled over and pressed closer to Lance.

As Lance looked down at him fondly, it hadn’t even occurred to Lance that he’d felt so strongly about the red paladin. Or that Keith felt the same. “ _I bet it’s just an act,_ ” he thought suddenly “ _I bet he just saw me sad and thought he could use it against me._ ” He started getting sad. All he’d ever known was how he needed someone to talk to. Just someone to listen. Then his eyes settled on the note Keith had left.

_I’m here if you want to talk…_

_***_

Keith woke up groggy. Lance stared down at him. “Oh good, you’re awake,” he said blandly. Startled Keith fell out of bed. Lance sat up, as Keith stood and stammered his apologies. “I’m sorry,” he finally managed. “I’ll… be going.”

 Lance stood behind him. “Keith wait.” He said grabbing his hand. Keith turned around. “What?” he said pulling his hand away.

“I wanted to talk.” Lace said trailing off. “You-you said you were here if I wanted to talk.”

“Not now Lance,” he said.

“But-”

“Just,” he said hesitantly, “not now.” And with that, he turned and left the room.

But Lance wasn’t going to let him go again so easily. He went out into the corridor. “What’s your problem?” he yelled after him. “Lance, just leave me alone,” Keith replied in a deep voice that wasn’t his. He refused to turn around. His arms hugged his sides and he seemed to be crying. He had stopped as soon as he’d heard Lance, but something told him he was about to run off again. “Keith, buddy,” he said adopting his carefree tone, “I just want to talk to you.”

“I said,” he said, “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Lance jumped back startled he’d never heard Keith sound this way before. He was scaring him. At that moment Keith turned around. His skin was turning purple and one of his eyes was glowing yellow with malice. His hand had become claws that were bared, just as his teeth.

“Keith,” Lance said scared as he backed away. Keith leaped towards him, his claws outstretched. Lance jumped back but he was stopped by a wall. Keith scratched Lance’s arm. Then his stomach. Lance almost threw up. It felt like that night. The pain. In his arm. In his gut. But mostly his heart. He didn’t think Keith would hurt him like this. He didn’t think. He’d ended up on the floor, Keith towering over him. He curled into a small ball hoping to stop the pain. It didn’t help at all. He let the tears fall down his face as Keith kicked him in the gut repeatedly. This wasn’t him. Keith would never do this. Not to him. Not to anyone.

He was shaking with tears, which Keith noticed. His face turned white. “Oh my God,” he said shocked at what he’d just done. He sank down by Lance. It was his turn to cry. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed “I’m so, so, sorry.” Lance didn’t reply. He didn’t move. Keith seized his face, refusing to let himself believe he was dead. He checked the pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was weak but still there. He cupped Lance’s face in his now normal hands. “What have I done,” He said to himself, then to Lance, “I’m going to fix this, don’t worry.”


	7. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more backstory... I guess.

Keith placed Lance in a pod. He couldn’t bring himself to watch Lance. He left him alone and wandered back to his room. He was looking for consolation. Seeing the door open he went into Lance’s room. Lance’s MP3 player caught his eye. He walked over and turn it on, immediately hearing an old mournful tune. He laid down on Lance’s bed. It was messy but it smelled of him and that’s what really mattered. The music changed, another sad song came on. No words, just an endless long tune of sorrow reminding Keith of what a failure he was. “ _Why did I hurt Lance,_ ” he asked himself, “ _I would never have hurt him if I knew what I was doing._ ”

He got up suddenly not wanting to stay in his room. It freaked him out. He was about to leave when he saw a picture of a girl on Lance’s dressing table. The same girl from his dream. Juli. He went over and picked up the frame. “ _Does Lance know this girl?_ ” A note fell out of the frame of the picture. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a note. Lance obviously didn’t write it. The lettering was swirly and small. It read:

_Lance, you’re amazing at dancing. So amazing that Ms. Marianne asked me to give you this message. Lance, you’ve been accepted into the Cuban National Ballet School! Lance that’s amazing news! It’s the best school in the country! I’m so proud of you and I’m proud to call you my brother._

_\- Julia_

The girl is Lance’s sister. That would explain why he was in Lance’s body in the dream he had. But, was the dream he had true? Did Lance really get in an accident? And did his sister really die? He stared down at the girl. She smiled Lance’s smile back at him. Her blue eyes were beautiful. Like Lance’s. She looked so happy. No doubt this was taken long before the accident.

Then he came back down to Earth. The music was still playing, but now an infectious tune poured out of the speakers and into Keith’s mind. He started dancing around the room. He didn’t know why. He just had to vent his frustration and other confusing emotions that he was feeling. He did this for an hour or two till he was out of breath and collapsed on Lance’s bed. He fell asleep, the exhaustion of the last few hours finally catching up with him.


	8. Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally admits his feelings for Lance.

Lance felt betrayed, but Keith hadn’t been himself. He was in a pod again. That sort of thing you can just tell. He was asleep but it was the sort of sleep where you were caught between the real world and the dreamscape. He saw Keith scratching and kicking him, it was all he could think about.

But, Keith was mad. And the team already knew he was part galra, he reverted more to his galran self when he was really mad or frustrated. When that happens it could go either way. Keith could snap and it was only a matter of whether it was emotionally or physically. “ _He must have been really angry at me._ ”

About an hour later the cryo-pod opened in front of Lance and he stepped out lightly. On impulse, he headed to his room. He’d just stay there, away from Keith. However, when he opened the door there he was sound asleep on his bed.

“Why are you here?” Lance questioned in what he thought was a quiet voice, but Keith awoke and seeing Lance jumped out of the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll just leave. Um, bye.” Keith said getting up and shoving past him.

“Keith, why are you avoiding me?” Lance loudly said, grabbing his wrist.

He turned back around and looked Lance in the eyes. “If I told you, you’d make fun of me.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Lance smiled and nonchalantly continued, “So why don’t you just tell me. Otherwise, I will force it out of you, Keith,” he added.

“Ilikeyou,” Keith blurted out in one go.

“What?” Lance hadn’t heard him.

He sighed. “I like you, Lance McClain. I have ever since our time in the Garrison.”

“Ugh!” Lance sighed, making Keith think that he was being rejected. But, just then Lance grabbed his hand and brought his face close to Keith’s. “It took you long enough.” Before Keith had another chance to speak Lance’s lips were on his.

After the initial shock that he was kissing Lance, he let himself melt into the kiss. He placed his hand behind Lance’s neck and deepened the kiss. Lance put his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. When they finally pulled away they were both breathless.

“That was amazing,” Lance sighed.

“Yeah,” Keith said absent mindedly. Lance noticed him biting his lower lip, and he knows him well enough to know that Keith was deep in thought. “Lance, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? About what?” Lance was confused, Keith seemed on the verge of tears.

“You know I like you, and I can’t believe I ever hurt you. I’m so sorry,” Keith sobbed, tears rolling down his checks.

“Keith,” Lance sighed and brought him into a hug. “It’s okay. Think of all the times I hurt you.”

“I’d rather not,” he mumbled into Lance’s chest.

“Whatever, that was just your revenge, okay,” He said softly to Keith. Then placed a kiss on his head. Keith sniffed, “Thanks.”


	9. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Lance about his dream and Lance tells him the truth.

They went back into Lance’s room. The music still hadn’t stopped, now it was playing _Stay_ by Alessia Cara. Lance loved this song, he immediately felt the urge to dance.

He pulled Keith with him and they danced around in the middle of the room. They twirled in the middle of the room like that for ages, totally content with each other’s company. Keith’s head rested on Lance’s chest and Lance pulled Keith closer.

“You’re a really good dancer,” Keith said gently.

Lance smirked, and replied in a tired tone, “I know.”

Pretty soon Lance was exhausted and his head drooped on Keith’s shoulder. And a few moments later he started snoring lightly. Keith draped Lance’s arms over his own shoulder and helped him back to bed.

After he tucked him in, Keith didn’t know what to do. So he knelt by his bedside and watched him sleep. He noticed how the corners of his eyes crinkled as if he were smiling. How he drooled slightly onto the pillow. And just how cute he looked.

And he thought back to his dream in the pod. “ _How can Lance not tell anyone about the crash? Why didn’t he open up and tell the other paladins he was hurting?_ ” Keith didn’t know if the memory was still fresh in his mind or if he tried to block it out.

Keith stayed in that position for ages and when he finally got up, he bumped the bed making Lance stir in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open. “Hey man,” he said holding himself up by an elbow.

“Nice of you to wake up.” Keith teased.

“C’mon, I was worried about you,” Lance whined.

“You? Worried about me? I should be worrying about you!” Keith said jokingly.

“Sureeee,” Lance said exaggerating with an eye roll.

There was a moment of silence before Keith spoke up again. “Hey Lance, you know when I was in the pod I had a dream.” He bit his lip before going on, “In the dream, I was in your body and you got into a crash.” Keith heard Lance inhale sharply and faced him. “Did that really happen, or…” he trailed off when he saw Lance staring at the picture on the bedside table.

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked tentatively.

Lance hesitated and then let it all out. “My sister, she died in that crash. I remember it like it was only yesterday. Her scared voice. Her blood was everywhere. Her cold hands.” He let a few tears fall.

Keith enveloped him in a hug. “I miss her, Keith,” Lance said crying freely.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Keith took Lance’s face in his hands. He wiped away his tears and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “We’ll get through it.”

Lance sniffed. “Thanks, Keith,”

“No problem, but next time tell me when you’re hurting,” Keith said a bit more fiercely. “Promise.”

“Promise,” Lance said. He pulled Keith into a kiss. It was quick but passionate. It was to thank Keith more than any words he could have ever said.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a bit poorly written because I wrote this a while back. And the ending was a bit sloppy. Sorry.


End file.
